Talking in Your Sleep
by BelloftheSea
Summary: Re-post of an old story. A silly one-shot written for pure enjoyment.


**Talking in Your Sleep**

**AN. **Re-post of an old story. No changes have been made.

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and all his friends are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own them but am grateful for the opportunity to use them in the unleashing of my own imagination.

**Rating: **This story is rated K

Another hard day was finally over. After battling a fierce leopard youkai and gaining two more Shikon shards, the gang was thoroughly pooped. Which is why InuYasha decided to call it quits for the day and set up camp in a small clearing.

Later that night, after the others had gone to bed, InuYasha sat up in his tree keeping watch. He couldn't sleep and so he just sat there keeping an eye out for danger at the same time as admiring the sleeping girl below him. He knew that if anyone ever caught him doing this he'd be in for some deep embarrassment. Which is why he only openly stared at her late at night when the others were fast asleep.

The young hanyou had no clue as to why he was so attracted to the girl. She was just a pathetic little human, nothing special. And yet…

He was deterred from his thoughts as Kagome stirred. For a moment he thought she was going to wake up and averted his gaze. But merely rolled over into a more comfortable position.

Just as InuYasha was about to go back to his brooding, his ears picked up a faint sound from the girl below him. Listening carefully, he was able to pick up one word, "no".

InuYasha stared at her, confused as she mumbled the word again, louder this time. 'Is she awake?' He asked himself before jumping out of his tree to crouch beside her. Her eyes were still close and she looked asleep but when she spoke again it was as clear as it would be if she were awake.

"No… no, you can't"

"Kagome?" InuYasha reached out to touch her shoulder, but another hand stopped him. He turned to see Miroku standing over him.

"Don't. She's sleep talking."

"I see that. I'm gonna wake her up." The hanyou shook off the monks hand and reached for the girl again. This time Miroku step in front of him.

"You mustn't, InuYasha. She is in a very fragile state of mind. To wake her up now could frighten her to death. It's the same with those who sleep walk."

Both men looked up as Kagome spoke again. "No… it's not fair… you always get what you want. It's my turn."

InuYasha raised his eyebrows at that. 'What on earth is she talking about?' Then he turned his attention back to Miroku. "You sure monk? She said stuff in her sleep before and woke up just fine."

"Has she ever spoken this clearly before?" InuYasha shook his head. "Mumbling about dreams is one thing. This" Miroku waved a hand over Kagome, "is completely different. By all accounts, she thinks she is awake. It's more of a memory this a dream. Judging by the sound of her voice, it's likely a childhood memory."

InuYasha thought about this. Kagome's voice was definitely higher pitched then normal. It sounded as though she was arguing with someone.

"No! You can't!"

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"Sit back and listen? See if she says anything interesting?"

InuYasha was about to reply when the girl exclaimed, "You can't be Santa's elf because you're Jewish!"

Miroku stared at InuYasha and InuYasha stared back. "I don't get it.

"Me neither."

"Hey what's going on?" Shippo asked as he squirmed out of Kagome's sleeping bag.

"I was about to ask the same thing." A sleepy Sango replied behind them.

Miroku held a finger to his lips. "Shhh… Kagome's sleep talking."

"And you're listening? What if she says something…" Sango was cut off as Kagome gasped.

"That's my favorite movie!"

"…private…" Everyone stared at each other.

"I'm not getting half of what she's saying." InuYasha finally said.

There was a long moment of silence, then:

"John Jacob Jingle Hiemer Smith. His name is my name too. Whenever we go out, the people always shout, 'There Goes John Jacob Jingle Hiemer Smith!' Nanananananana! John Jacob Jingle Hiemer Smith. His name is my name too. Whenever we go out, the people always shout, 'There Goes John Jacob Jingle Hiemer Smith!' Nanananananana! John Jacob Jingle Hiemer Smith. His name is my name too. Whenever we go out, the people always shout, 'There Goes John Jacob Jingle Hiemer Smith!' Nanananananana!

-Later-

John Jacob Jingle Hiemer Smith. His name is my name too. Whenever we go out, the people always shout, **'There Goes John Jacob Jingle Hiemer Smith!' Nanananananana!"**

crickets chirp

"That was… interesting." Miroku finally said.

"Yeah." InuYasha replied.

gasp "I have a wonderful idea! We can put a marshmallow in a microwave and it can go KABOOM!"

"What's a marshmallow?" Shippo asked.

"And then… if I get cold… We can put me in the microwave and I can go KABOOM!"

"This is really weird…" Sango said.

After another long moment of silence InuYasha spoke up. "I… think she's done."

But, alas, it was not to be.

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream.

Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a…

Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but…

Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is…

Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Life…

Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily…

Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily…

Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily…

Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily…

Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream…

Row, row, row your boat gently down the…

Row, row, row your boat gently down…

Row, row, row your boat gently…

Row, row, row your boat…

Row, row, row your…

Row, row, row…

Row, row…

Row." Kagome clapped her hands. "Yeah! Again!"

-5x Later-

Shippo had fallen asleep again in the middle of the 2nd go round.

The rest of the gang was about to do the same.

"…Row, row, row your boat…

Row, row, row your…

Row, row, row…

Row, row…

Row."

At the lack of clapping and shout of "Yeah! Again!" Everyone but the sleep talking girl jolted back to awareness.

"Is she done?" Sango whisper hopefully.

"She better be." InuYasha replied. "I've heard enough about boats to last me a lifetime. And if I ever meet that jiggy hammer smith guy I swear I'll strangle him."

"mmm… Yuka…"

"Who's Yuka?" Sango asked.

"One of Kagome's friends from her era." Shippo replied, proud of himself for knowing something about the future.

"Yuka looks like a… pelican." Everyone laughed.

"You know… she really kinda does." InuYasha said

"Ayumi… looks like a pelican. Eri… looks like…"

"Let me guess… a pelican?" Miroku asked to no one in particular.

"… a monkey." More laughter rang from the group.

"Looks like you were wrong Houshi-sama."

"Shippo-chan…"

"Oh that's easy. I look like a fox."

"…looks like a squirrel."

"Wha…! I'm not a squirrel!"

Sango look at the poor kit. "Don't worry Shippo. Your tail's kinda bushy cause you still a kit. When you get older you'll look more fox-like."

Shippo's pout didn't last long because Kagome moved on. " Miroku looks like a purple platypus."

Everyone but Miroku laughed. "What's a platypus?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, but it sure sounds funny." Shippo rolled of Kagome's stomach as he laughed harder.

The laughter ceased quickly as the girl said, "Sango looks like…"

"Oh, I'd rather not hear me."

"A kitty cat."

"Oh! Well I guess that's not bad, ne Kirara?" The taijiya scratched her feline friend behind the ears.

"Reow!"

Sango looked over at the monk from whom the, uh, "Cat Call" had come. "Hentai."

"Kouga looks like a monkey." Kagome stated matter-of-factly.

"Hah! Wait till I tell the flea-bag that!"

"And InuYasha…"

The hanyou's mirth was cut short at the sound of his name. Everyone quieted to listen intently.

"InuYasha… mmm…" Kagome rolled over and snuggled deeper into her pillow. "Ai… aishiteru… InuYasha…"

All eyes fell on the dog demon who merely sat there, stunned at having heard those words directed at him.

Before anyone could say anything, Kagome started to move again, pushing aside her blanket and sitting up. He eyes were still closed yet she was moving around like she was awake. She stood and took a step toward Shippo who darted out of her way, suddenly afraid.

"This… is getting kinda scary." He whispered from the safety of Miroku's shoulder. InuYasha was still sitting in the same spot, not able to believe what she'd said.

The girl walked a few more steps closer to the base of the tree InuYasha had been sitting in earlier. Once there, she plopped down and leaned against the tree with another mumbled, "InuYasha."

After a while it looked like she'd finally really gone to sleep. InuYasha broke out of his stupor and without a word everyone moved started moving back to their sleeping spots, only to be stopped as:

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream… mmm… InuYasha looks like a puppy dog."

Miroku, Sango, Shippo glance at InuYasha the looked back at Kagome as she once again sat up. This time she shook her head. "Mmm… What's going on?" She lifted her head. Her eyes were open. "Why are you all staring at me?"

"Kagome!" Shippo finally exclaimed, leaping into her lap. "You're awake!"

"Uh… yeah. Why? Was I asleep for a long time or something? Did something happen? Were we attacked?" Kagome started panicking; her eyes swept over her friends, searching for injuries, and stopped on InuYasha.

He seemed… shocked, but in a weird way that Kagome couldn't describe. He was staring at her, his eyes filled with conflicting emotions that she was unable to identify.

Finally, he turned away and leapt into his tree. "Nothing happened. Go back to sleep." 'She probably didn't mean it.' He thought to himself. 'Just a jumble of words that she coincidentally put together in that order.'

"InuYasha? Are you all right?" He didn't answer and Kagome looked down at the kitsune who was pulling on her sleeve.

"Kagome, you were sleep talking."

"I was… I was what? Oh no! I wasn't! Was I really?" She looked at Sango and Miroku who both nodded. "Oh great. I thought I'd gotten over that years ago."

"You mean you used to talk in your sleep Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, all the time. I used to sleep walk too. When I was little I would sometimes walk right out of the house and my parents would go crazy looking for me. But I started taking some medicine and it went away. I haven't done that in years. Guess I'm gonna have to go see my doctor. Um… What exactly did I say?"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all looked at InuYasha who shook his head with a glare, a clear warning that they not tell her about what she said to him. He would tell her later, when he felt the time was right.

Then Shippo burst out in song.

"John Jacob Jingle Hiemer Smith. His name is my name too. Whenever we go out, the people always shout, 'There Goes John Jacob Jingle Hiemer Smith!' Nanananananana!"

"Shippo! I'll kill you if you sing one more verse of that song!"

"Okay. Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream.

Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a…

Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but…

Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is…

Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Life…

Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily…

Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily…

Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily…

Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily…

Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream…

Row, row, row your boat gently down the…

Row, row, row your boat gently down…

Row, row, row your boat gently…

Row, row, row your boat…

Row, row, row your…

Row, row, row…

Row, row…

Row."


End file.
